Forgotten for a Time
by Ariseing-love
Summary: Edward and Bella are going strong till some girl shows up in the steam right behind the Cullen's house. Edward knows her from somewhere in his past but he won't tell Bella where. The girl is hot ,so Bella may get a bit concerned, let's say.
1. Chapter 1 A Beautiful Face

**Hello people, so this is my first story first chapter, so be civil. Any ways I hope you like it. I can't wait to write it! **

**Ch1- A Beautiful Face**

**B-POV **

"Edward! Come down here." Alice yelled up the stairs. "I think this is important."

He looked and me and reluctantly got off the couch, sliding his arm from my back to my hand, forcing me to stand up too.

"I don't know what this is about but it had better be good." He looked at the door and was about to say something probably about how Alice being able to handle it…

"Edward we found someone and we need your help!" it was Carlisle.

Edward looked confused.

"Let's go see what you can do. We can come back up here later, remember I am staying with Alice for the evening."

There was the smirk that I loved on his face now. O if Charlie knew that I was not whispering secrets and watching movies with Alice, but Edward.

"True." was all he said in his velvet voice. With that we set out his door and down the stairs. Alice and Carlisle were waiting at the bottom. Alice looked antsy and Carlisle was deep in thought. I looked at Edward wandering if he had any idea what was going on. He only looked baffled and confused.

"Where is she?" Edward asked.

"Emmet and Jasper are afraid to move her, so she is still by the stream they are making sure the current does not move her." Carlisle responded "the water seems to not want to harm her ether, because the water is slower then normal. It is very odd."

"Do you know who she is?" Edward asked again.

"No that is why we want you to come and read her thoughts so we can decide on what to do." Alice stated this like it was the most reasonable answer in the world. "Now come on!"

Edward looked at me as we glided out of the house behind the other two.

"Are they trying to decide on whether or not to change her?" I knew that had to be what it was about; why else would the whole family be out there. This may mean a new family member for the Cullen's. If she was in a place of dying they would have to decide if it would be better for her and for the family.

Edward looked down at me "Yes I believe that is what is going on here and if that is to happen we will have to go on a hike for a little bit, if that is ok with you." He added the last bit but I knew I had no choice in the matter, but I thought I would try.

"Do you think I could watch? To see what it will be like for me."

Edward face seemed to change from a playful thought to a concerned one. "Bella, really, if you see it you will never want to go though it yourself and it is just to dangerous." He looked at me waiting to see if I would fight him on this one. I thought I would let this one drop for now.

"Fine," he smiled

I could hear the stream much clearer now and begin to wonder what this girl was to look like. Who was she? I saw the clearing to the stream and there was the whole family gathered around something in the water.

As we got closer I saw golden hair floating in the water, attached was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She had flawless beauty like the Cullen's and yet she had a flush colored to her. She did not have the dark circles under her eyes either. There was still some thing not human about her; it could have been because she was wearing a soft, deep blue gown. Not like one you wear to a dance or anything, it was more like in the movies. Something a princess would have on when she is being held against her will.

I could not stop looking at her.

Then I noticed that Edward's hand had stated to shake in mine. I looked up and saw Edward. He looked like a fish out of water. Fear, confusion, shock all wrapped in one look.

"What is it? Who is she?" I question him. Thoughts were starting to fill my head that should not have been there.

"It can't be." was all that he said. his whole body was trembling.

**hey so, who could it be? i hope you liked it. comment please**


	2. Chapter 2 Don't Tell

**Hey guys, here is chapter. Sorry it was not up sooner but school. So I hope you like it. O I don't own the character from ****Twilight. ****Ya**

**Ch. 2- Don't Tell **

**B-POV**

"It can't be what? Edward who is she?" it was like he did not even see me. He just walked right past me and the rest of the Cullen's; they too looked just as confused as I did, but his dream like glaze stayed plastered to his face. He carefully lifted the girl out of the water, as thought he were holding the most delicate glass vase. He carried her to the dry ground and looked at her still in shock but with eyes of loving care. I wont lie the way he looked at her did not create a very fond feeling in me but I didn't say anything. After what I had done with Jacob, Edward was allowed to look at lest once, I still did not approve.

After a few moments, to everyone's shock, the girl opened her eyes to revile the bluest eyes I had ever seen. They were so blue that they glowed, literally. They were not human, that was one thing I was for sure of. She looked around from face to face and then she saw Edward. A weak smile began to spread across her face it looked familiar but I could not think of where I had seen at that moment. Edward smiled back though he still looked like he thought he was in a dream.

"Don't worry, I am o k. I will tell you later, but for your safety and theirs don't tell them who I am. Just for a little. It is too dangerous, even to speak my name. Tell them that I am sorry they have to be left in the dark but it must be done." Her voice thought small and weak was beautiful and was like a song. Everyone was a little taken aback. Edward nodded. I knew that they where still talking even though their lips were not moving. "All I need is some rest. Just let me sleep, please don't worry or any thing I will be fine. Things will make some since soon," with that she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"Edward? What is going on I don't understand." He looked at me smiled.

"Bella, I don't know or understand either," was all he said. I could tell that he was deep in thought, thinking about what to say. "Carlisle is it o k if we let her sleep in our house? She said that a couch would be fine, but she needs it by a window."

"That would be fine. Are you sure that a couch will do? we can go get a bed or a can borrow one from the hospital." Carlisle

"no it will be find she does not want to be that much trouble," Carlisle looked like he wanted to ask more but then decided against it. But Alice didn't.

"Hey is there anything that you can tell us about her. Like how you know her or what she is… anything really….favorite color, what kind of clothes that she likes?"

Edward laughed, "Not really, I don't know what I can tell you and what i do know has is most likely different. It's been a long time. A very long time, and it looks like a lot has changed since then," looking at the shining girl there were thought swimming behind his eyes.

"So... You're saying that you don't know her or …" Alice wanted to know more and was not going to stop till she got some little tid-bit of information. Edward looked at Alice, smiled, picked up the girl,put her over his shoulder and grabbed my hand with the other and we were heading back to the house.

Here he looked at me and smiled. I gave him a half- hearted smile back, it was the best I could do. I was still in shock about what was going on.

"Can you really not tell us anything?" I asked.

"That is right," he kept a soft voice, like he did not want to wake her up, not that she looked like she was going to wake up any time soon.

"Even me? You know that I won't tell," this time I added a little touch of pleading, the voice I used to try and get my way. I did not usually work but hey it was worth a try.

"You the most of all, it is not that she does not want you to know who she is." He pointed ant the girl draped over his shoulder, "it is for your protection, someone is after her and will use anybody who knows about her to get what he wants. Don't ask me who that would be because I don't know. She did not tell me anything other then what I told the rest of you back there. She just wants to protect us."

"I still don't get it. Why can't she just tell us a little?" I complained.

"It is for the better trust me." I looked into his topaz eyes and knew that subject was dropped for the time. He leaned in and kissed me. The world was clear again for the time being. When his lips moved from mine it was like a soft morning fog had pasted though and the world was at peace. "Bella," he whispered.

"Yes"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

I saw the house, and we where coming in to the clearing by it. I was hand in hand with Edward, and I was for sure that this would have been a very romance evening. Then I remembered the girl sleep on Edward's shoulder. He said to trust him about not needing to know things about the girl, but I was still not conferrable with the fact that she was in a spot that belonged to me. It was my shoulder, could I trust Edward with this mystery beauty of the river. She was prettier and she seemed to have some hold on Edward. Could I compete with that? I hope that Edward would stay true to word, and never leave me. He couldn't, he wouldn't leave me. This I knew. He loved me.

We came into the clearing and walked into the house hand in hand.

**There you go. I hope you like it. Sorry, I can't tell you who the girl is yet, but it will come in time. Keep reading. Review please! **


	3. Chapter 3 How Could This Be?

**Hey, sorry this one took so long**

**EPOV**

I could not believe it. She was here. I was holding her; she was on my shoulder just like the old days. The days that I thought I had I forgotten, yet it seemed I could remember everything about then, about her. They flooded my head to a point that I could not think strait. How could this be? I had seen her die; I told her comforting words, that I would always be there to protect her, till the day that she died. I thought I had, but now I see that I hadn't.

It was so clear to me. She had been so weak so frail, like a paper doll. I had told her stories by her bedside because that had brought her so much joy. I hear her laugh, saw her smile. There had been no one else that I had been so close with in that past life.

She would have told me everything, or at lest I thought she had (I was questioning this now). I had trusted her with secretes I never told anyone else. There had been nothing hidden, nothing under the bed, but now I didn't know what to expect.

There was also the fact that I had this connection with her and I could not tell Bella. I did not have to read her thoughts to know that she was confused and a little concerned. I understood why, but what was I to do? I could not tell her. I had promised that I wouldn't, but how could I comfort Bella and still help my blast from the past?

There where so many things that I couldn't tell her and so much that I myself didn't know. Bella had to know that there was no one who would come between us, especially not this visitor.

I just wish I could tell Bella.

**Ok so I know this one is not very long, and it is all just the thoughts of Edward, but I had to show what he was thinking right after he found her. I have started the next chapter, and it is more of a story, but I hope that ya'll like it. Please review! **


	4. Chapter 4 A Guest

**Hey sorry this is so long in the making, school got crazy, but what am I to do. I should be able to write more now. ******** I hope yall like it!**

**B-POV**

A week had gone by but the girl had not moved an inch, there were times when I wondered if she was even alive. Edward must have thought the same thing, because he would go and check on her almost every hour on the hour. He would go sit by her couch with the sun shining though the window and tell her stories about castles and dragons, when I would ask him why he would think hard and then as if in a dazed would just say that it was out of habit, and keep going with his tale.

I would sometime go and sit by her when Edward did. This seemed to please him.

"I hope that you can be friends with her when she wakes-up," Edward said one day when we were just sitting there.

"I'm sure that we can be," I said this with a smile, but I was not sure of my self. I knew I was being silly about the whole thing, because Edward had said that I had nothing to worry about, but I just could not get the idea out of my head that she had some close tie to him that would take him away from me. I was glad that he could not read my thoughts.

That was how many days went over the next week or two. Edward did not stop telling me that he loving me, and he never said that we should call off the wedding or any thing like that, so really I had nothing to worry about.

One afternoon the Cullens and I were just sitting around watching TV and talking, when the door bell rang. We all looked at each other. Not that the Cullen's never had visitors it was just not common.

"Who could that be at this time of day", Esme questioned.

"What did you order now, Alice?" Emmet chuckled. Alice did not look as amused.

"I don't know who it is… I can't see them." She responded with a far off look on her face.

We all looked at each other. Werewolves. Werewolves were the only thing that Alice just could not see when she tried, or at lest that we knew about. None of the La Push pack would brake the treating unless invited, or so I thought. The rest of the Cullens seemed to be thinking the same thing.

Carlisle got up and went to the door. The look on his face was clam as always, but the rest of us were a little more restless. A pin could have dropped and we would have jumped ten feet in the air. Edward put his hand around my waist and pulled me close. The family seemed ready for anything, all ready to attack. Carlisle went to open the door,

"Wait!" it was my voice that had said it. "Are we sure that we want to see what they want?" it is true that I missed Jacob time to time but I was more happy then I could ever have imagined with Edward, I just did not feel like dealing with this right now.

"Bella." It was Edward looking into my eyes with his golden ones. "We need to be polite, not to mention that if any of them try to hurt you or take you against you will, we will be long gone in seconds." His voice was smooth, but there was sharpness about it as well. With that he nodded to Carlisle to open the door. I was not worried as much, but my heart was beating a bit fast. Edward smiled at me, and it went even faster as it always did. This made him laugh, and me flush pink. How could he do that to me every time.

Carlisle opened to door and there stud a boy. I can't say that I had never been more surprised, that would be a lie, but this was not what I was expecting.

"Hail, sir I am looking for a girl. Maybe you have seen her?" Carlisle was completely surprised. Not only was this not who anyone was suspecting, but the boy was beautiful, not like a vampire but like the girl. He was also dressed like a messenger for a king or something from a storybook. His hair was a sandy color and he had different shads of green on with gold woven throughout. His eyes blue pools. His voice had a lovely sound, like a song. There was also a since that the boy was under a spell of some sort. "My master asked that he sees her as soon as possible."

"Well…" I had never seen Carlisle look this confused. He looked at Edward, Edward looked confused too. "There are many girls in this town tell me about the one you are looking for and maybe then I can help."

This seemed to make to boy angry at first but then he mellowed and smiled. "Of 'course vampire," Sarcasm dripped from his moth like venom. "I would love too." We all gasped. How could he know! A sly smiled slid across his face. "Or I could just come get her and kill the rest of you for being so defiant. That would be much more fun. What do you think?" My mind could not comprehend what he had just said. Who was this that he thought he could defeat seven vampires by himself.

"Or you could leave and tell your master tuff luck, and I will not come with you or see his face." The voice was one that I did not know. It was soft and musical but it also had a strong fearless tone. I looked for the voice, and what I saw was the girl leaning in the doorway.

**There it was! Sorry if there are some flaws. I got a little out of practice. You will find out who "she" in the next chapter, but I had to have a bit of a cliff. ******** Please review! It will help me get the next chapter out really fast, so please. The next chapter could be out by the end of the week. It is up to yall though. **


	5. Chapter 5 A Name

**Hey sorry this took so long I had a bit a writer's block (I blame school). Then I have been in the mountains so no internet. But I promised my friend that I would write her a chapter for her b-day, so happy belated!!! **

"Glad to see you are awake. My master had mixed you such a strong drink." The boy said, as a sly smile crossed his lips. "He is so practiced in his art."

"If you call that art, sure he holds his own, but really the only thing that I see that he has accomplished would be what mortals would call "drugging someone." Don't you think?" The girl did not show emotion. When she had said "drugging," Edward had flinched and his expression had changed to one of disgust. "How many girls has he "mixed drinks" for? I know I am not the first."

The boy who I had now started to see was a messenger, looked shocked and did not answer at first. He slowly started to redden. "My lady you must not think so of my master, he thinks only of you. It has been so for as long as I could remember. There is no lady other then your self in his life, he has told me so."

"How often does he have other ladies come and go from his court? Does he have you by his side at all times?" she looked at him and waited. Seeing that he would not answer she went on. "You don't know do you? He has you come when he wants to talk of me so then that is what you see. That is all you know. You have been raised for this propose and it alone. To torment me and lure me, to haunt and persuade me that is all, that is all your worth to him. I am right and you know it. Why don't you listen to me?" The girl looked at him with eyes that were both sad and right, but they where strong. One you see from who cares about someone, but know that they must feel pain to over come their inter darkness. The boy did not see the look though.

"You don't know what you are talking about." The boy said. He quickly looked away.

"I do and so do you. He does not have you in his company when his friends are over. When he talks to you it is about me and me alone. He does not ask how you are and what your goals are. Either he cares only for himself not nothing of you or he has eyes for nothing else but me as you said before with I doubt." The girl's responses had hit a never and he exploded.

"Lady Blanch you are wrong! He cares deeply for you and he would not lie to ME! He tells me things and says that I can tell no one else, for they are secrets. He would only tell these secrets to someone close to him. That is how I know he cares for me and you. So lady you will come with me!"

There it was she had a name now the messenger had not been able to control himself and had slipped. Blanch smiled at this and went on.

"So that is what a tantrum looks like. I have often wondered." She was cool but there was a settle look of angrier. "I think it would be wise for you to leave now."

She seemed taller. Her presence seemed greater than it had before.

"I will not let my master down," He thought for a second. "And I will fight if I must." He sounded bold but not sure of himself.

The girl laughed. "You are a fool to think you can fight me. You should just leave now."

"I will not fight **you** but take your friends, if that is what you would call them." he said this with an icy sound in his voice. He looked over at us and smiled.

Blanch glared at him, but she did not move. The boy kept on, "Maybe I will send all the girls to master, since that is what you fear, and then kill all of the men here, right in front of you, what you think? One is bound to be your love, the one that holds your heart…" He paused to see if he had hit his target. He had.So he added, "that was the point o the poison, to find your true love was it not?"

Blanch moved slowly, her eyes not leaving the boy. She glided from her place in the door frame and stood between us and him. Her face showed no emotion, her eyes gave nothing away. But there was pain that was suppressed beneath the surface of her skin. A look of longing to tell something that was not known. There where secrets and times that she wished she could forget, for a moment I no longer thought of her as some one who was a threat to me and Edward. I saw her as someone who was alone and needed a friend.

**EPOV**

I could not believe what was happing. Me and my whole family (Bella included) where about to see a fight, over us in the entry to our home. Blanch in front to protect us. That sounded strange to me. I had always protected Blanch and now here she was ready to take a blow for me. It just was not right. In the old days I had gotten in to a few skirmishes for her but now the tides had turned. She had a solemn look and was shielding us from whatever this boy had in store for us. She did not look worried, just sad. She sounded sure that she could beat she boy but I could tell she did not want to.

She moved her feet into a ready stance, and looked up.

"I would reconsider. You should leave now and tell your lord that I will not come and it would be wise for him not to seek me again." Her voice was cold, her eyes looked a different shade of blue. They looked like they where about to glow. The messenger had taken notices of these features on her face. He had taken a step back. Now that I had thought about it I had too, along with the rest if my family. We had done the same without thinking about it.

"I told you I don't want to see him again." She ice coated each word as it slide from her mouth. The temperature in the room seemed to drop as well.

The messenger thought about it and then made up his mind. "Good day Lady Blanch. I would not leave your friends alone if I were you. Till next time." With that he was gone.

**So what did yall think? I know it was mostly dialog and stuff but the story is going to move up a notch soon! Review please! I have the next chapter done but I will wait till I have 8 to 10 reviews. Hehehe it is my hostage! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so sorry about this taking so long to post. I am going to guess most of you understand school this time of year. I hate it! Sorry it is not very long but you find out something big so now that I am on break I will beable to get back in the swing.**

BLPOV

Nobody moved. To think I had almost had to fight the boy, but he said that he was going to hurt the Cullen's…. I would have had to do something no matter who he was to me. It was I who had gotten the Cullen's into this so I had to get them out. Still I could not believe Lord Ganelan would have used the boy against me. I hate him. He had single handedly destroyed everything good in my life. He was the reason for who I am today, what I am today. I could not bear to think that he had power over the things that I wanted the most. But now a path had been laid for me, one that I could not leave. This was part of his plan, he wanted more, as always.

Well if I am going to be here a while I am going to need back up, and I know who they will be. Who knows this could be risky but fun!

BPOV

Blanch seemed in shock and she was thinking very hard. I was in shock too, I think. I looked up to see what Edward's reaction was; he was just as confused as the rest of us. He had a tight grip around my waist and was not going to let go. I was not going to complain.

I looked over and saw that Blanch had begun to loosen her shoulders and relax, and now begging to look around at us and the house, her eyes came across me and Edward. She smiled one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen. She walked up to us and held out her hand to me.

"Hello, I am Blanch Mason" she said this with a warm smile, sending the house in to a merry glow. I stood there with my mouth open for a second. She smiled but this time there was a bit of suppressed laughter. It had a similarity between the one Edward had that I loved. Edward took over seeing that I was not going to react.

"This is Bella Swan, my fiancé." He looked down and smiled at me. All I could do was nod and try to smile back.

"It is an honor." She said laughing. "You make my brother very happy I can tell."

Brother? Why did I not know about this?

**What did yall think!!!! I hope you like it! I told you ****CherryBlossoms016**** there was nothing to worry about. Review please. Love yall. The next chapter will be longer and fun. **


	7. Chapter 7 the start if a sad story

**I hope everyone had an awesome Christmas!!! I am working on making the chapters longer being able to up date faster. So Review and that will help! **

"Wait, you're his sister?" she nodded and smiled at Edward. He smiled back, a smile that I now saw was brotherly love and nothing more.

"Indeed I am." She laughed. "Sorry that you had to be kept in the dark but as you can see I am being…well perused, and I did not want to bring everyone into this situation. I don't think that it could be helped though." There was a look of deep frustration as she added the last comment.

"So are you going to tell me why you are not dead? Who this guy is who is hunting you down? Why I did not know that you where alive? Where you were for the past…."Edward was cut off by the laughter of his sister, who was amused.

"Ok, ok slow down!" she giggled. "How about you introduce me to your family and then we go and sit down and get cozy and I will answer what questions I can. How does that sound Mr. Over protective brother?"

Edward looked hard at her for not telling him then and there. He reminded me a mother bear inquiring where her cub had been and then getting slapped in the face with a salmon by the baby bear. After a moment his face changed and he gave into her request.

"Well you have meet Bella, and that is Alice and Jasper." He pointed to the couple and was about to go on when Blanch walked across to say hello. Edward wanted to ask his questions and not have to wait on introductions, that much was clear. Blanch had other plans.

"Alice it is a pleasure to meet you. I love your top it looks amazing on you. Where did you get it?" and with those words I knew that friendship had been struck.

Alice, who had been in a bit of a shock, looked down and smiled, "Really! I just got it yesterday at the mall. If you ever want to we could go shopping sometime."

Blanch smiled, "I would love that!" she looked down at what she had on and her nose crinkled, "It looks like it may have to be soon. As lovely as this dress is it is a little outdated."

I could tell that Alice was about to ask her to go then and there, but Jasper stopped this by cutting in. I think he wanted to hear the questions and find out who she was, being the history buff and all.

"How do you do, I'm Jasper", he had a bit of his southern accent come out when he said this.

"I am fine, and if you don't mind me asking what part of Texas did you live in?" Blanch had a look of curiosity as she looked a Jasper. The fact that she knew he was from Texas had throne him, you could tell he was from the south, but come on the right state. That was strange.

"I moved around, because of the war." It was clear that he had not expected her to pick up on his accent either.

"I see, I live down there for a bit myself and loved it. It is one of my favorite places. Everything is better in Texas." Jasper seemed exited to have another southern with him—well not a true one but someone who loved it. It was his home land. Jasper was about to respond to her but, Edward and went on.

"_Rosalie_ and Emmet are next." Edward gestured to them on order to draw Blanch attention. He clearly had waited long enough, though his sister was sticking to her plan it seemed. She slowly waltzed over to couple number three (including me and Edward).

"Hi I'm Emmet!" he was all smiles. He gave her a huge bear hug as he said "welcome to the family!!" she started to laugh when Rosalie cut in

"What makes you think she is part of the family? I did not vote." Emmet looked at her.

He thought about how he wanted to say it, "Well, she is Edward's sister and I am Edward's brother so it makes since that she would be in the family, doesn't Rose?" he smiled at her teeth included. Rosalie rolled her eyes and turned to Blanch.

"I am Rosalie. It is a pleasure to meet you." There was a touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Indeed. I can't wait to get to know you better." I felt Edward muffled a laugh, clear she had said something in her head that was a bit different then what we heard. Blanch sent a sly smile over to Edward.

"And last but not lest Esme and Carlisle. They are the heads of the household." Edward stated with respect in his voice, as he looked over at his parents. Blanch saw this and smiled. She turned her attention to the couple.

"I am truly honored. I could never thank you enough for taking my brother in. then to keep me here, thank-you so much. And now I am afraid that I have put your family in a tight spot," she smiled but there was regret. Esme spoke first, compassion flowing out from her words.

"Don't worry about it. Edward ready makes our family complete, and as Emmet has already stated you are welcome into our home as family." She ended with a motherly hug.

"Thanks-you" Blanch was a little in shock.

Carlisle came in, "Yes you can stay as long as you like, and I don't think that this tight spot you are talking about will be anything that we can not over come." He smiled.

Blanch did not know what to say, she looked at Edward, who listened to her thoughts with deep concentration.

"I hope that you are right. I would despise myself forever if I was the cause to any harm in this family. I will do whatever it takes to protect it as well" She smiled. "Now I think I have a bargain to keep up. Edward has introduced me to everyone so now I have to spill my tale. Were shale we go?"

EPOV

Blanch could always find a way to stretch things out when she wanted to. But finally she was going to tell me what was going on. We went into the living room to sit down to listen to her story. Once we had set down and everyone was where they wanted to be. Blanch looked around sighed and began. She blocked me out of her mind; there must have been something there that she did not want me to see.

"Well as we all know I am Edward's sister, who is supposed to be dead. In fact I am going to guess that none of you even knew about me." She looked around, and could tell that she was right.

Why had I not told anyone? Now that I thought about it I don't think I even remembered that I had a sister till I saw her in the river. It was then that I had had my past flood back to me. That was strange she had been such a big part of my lie before she had died—she was just a year younger then me. She had died only a year before me (well not really but o whatever). Carlisle did not even know about her.

"Edward, where should I start? Do you think the begging or closer to the end?

"hmmm well I guess maybe the middle. If that is ok with you?" I thought the middle would be best just in case I was wrong and had forgotten some bit about my past. Clearly I had.

"Of course that sounds perfect. Ok so were to start…. O I got it! Edward and I had always been close because we were only a year apart. He was always there for me and I was there for him. He also liked to keep the boys away. I was not always so happy about that part but I knew that I could trust his judgment. Any way time went on and we grew up, well to be 16 and almost 17. I was sent to live with our aunt for a few months." I had not remembered this before but now it was clear as a bell in my memory.

"Edward had not been happy about this because our aunt was not the best hostess and did not live in the best side of town, but our parents did not think this to be a big deal, they were wrong." She smiled at me. I could tell this was hard for her. She had never been one to tell personal stories.

Now that I thought about it I had been every angry about her leavening with no one there to watch out for her. It was after this visit that things had stared to change. I had never thought about that, but clearly something had happened that I did not know about. Something bad.

"I don't think I forgave them for like a long time." I thought I would add this in to give her a break—she was clearly having a hard time.

"That is good because that is where it all stared. When I got to her house it was filthy. That did not bother me though; it was more that there was a strange man who would stand outside my window. He was handsome but there was something that I did not like about him and I could not put my finger on. His name was Ganelan. He would talk to my aunt and never say a word to me, but when he left he would smile at me the slimiest wicked smile I had ever seen. It was like I was a delectable dish set in front of a staving man." She cringed when she said this. With that I felt anger boil up in me. Who would look at my sister like that? What man? What beast?

"The visits continued, the looks, on it went for sometime. Till one day I went out to the market to buy a few things because auntie was not feeling well, and he approached me. He asked me how I was and what I was doing. I told him and tried to leave him by walking faster. He would not be left though. Then he began to tell me things like how beautiful I was and how one day we would be happy together." I was not likening where this was going not one bit! Blanch seemed to not want to go on, as though speaking caused her pain.

"He followed me till we passed an ally…" Tears were building in her voice. "he forced me to do what he wanted… he was much larger then I. There was nothing that I could do for he covered my mouth so that I could not cry for help. When he was done with me he left me there in the ally." Tears were freely flowing from her deep blue eyes. I was shaking in anger how could I have let her go alone? How could this have happened? She had always been pretty and boys had always wanted to court her but I had always been able to get rid of the ones that were up to no good, but I was not there when she had needed me the most. I was hanging out at home in comfort while she was in some dark wet ally alone.

What happened next surprised everyone. Rosalie had gotten up and was giving Blanch a hug. I don't think I had ever seen her so sincere. She did not say anything. I had never seen this, and from the looks on everyone else's faces they had not either. I could not believe what I had just heard, what I was seeing. The thing that made it worst was the fact that the story was not over, there was more pain that I would have to hear about, pain that I could not have protected her from even if I wanted to.

RPOV

I don't know why I had done it, I just did. I guess I do. it was because I knew her pain I knew what it was like to be hurt in that way, robed of what was yours. To have your dreams crushed and hopes shattered. This girl knew what I felt. I never have been able to relate to Edward so I thought his sister would be the same, yet she appeared to be the one person I could relate to the most when it came to my past life. I knew I could not say anything not yet at least, but I could give her a hug, that was what I knew I could do. There was more to her story that I had to hear and from her tears it was not going to improve that much, not yet.

**Sorry this kind of left you hanging but the second part will be up soon. I don't think that there are going to be a ton of Rosalie POV but I thought it would be good here. So I hope yall liked it! Review! Review! Review Please. I would like any where from 6-8. ******


	8. Chapter 8 A baby and a frying pan!

**Hey sorry this has taken so long. I had a lot going on, like a birthday and school ect.. I hope you like it though**

**Ch 8 A Baby, and a Frying Pan! **

BLPOV

Well I had told more to this group of vampires then I had to any one else other then Emalee and Taylor,--my girls-- and Kenneth, but that was different. I loved him. In light of Edward he was my Bella. I wish I could be with him at all times but that was not possible so I would have to wait, wait till it was safe. Man I miss him.

The fact that Rosalie was hugging me was something that I would have never expected from this vain blonde vampire girl. She had appeared that way to me; I had even expressed my thoughts to Edward when I was meeting her. Saying something along the lines of having something stuck up her butt or her nose in poop, one of the two but now it was like she had a connection with me, with the darkness I had seen, that pain that was left.

EPOV

Roslies let go and looked at Blanch "That was when someone found you and changed into a vampire right?"

Blanch smiled sadly looked over my way. "Unfortunately, no. Edward could tell you that. I sleep there though the night, wishing I would just die, but I didn't. When morning came so did strength so I got up and went to my aunt's. I was no longer a prime beautiful girl I had once thought my self but a worthless weak, with dirt on my face and a torn dress. When I got there I told my aunt expecting her to want to help me and bring some justice, but I couldn't."

"Where you so ashamed? Why could you not tell her?" My darling Bella asked.

"No I could not physically speak about what had happened. I would try and all that would come out would be dry air. It was like I was under some spell. My Aunt did not question where I had been, she did not care. The next week I went back home. I could not wait. I would see my family and sleep in a clean bed. I even hoped that I would start to feel better too. Other then the feeling of being raped I had a cold coming on, or so I thought. Needless to say I was very happy to be going home."

I could see a smile slowly spreading across her face as the memory of home came to mind; it caused me to smile as well. Alice expression was one of confusion. I looked into her mind to see what she was thinking. The moment I did I saw that she had had a vision.

Everything was very clear so it would happen soon, yet there were still some fuzzy parts meaning it was not a for sure. We where in our house and Emmett was running around yelling with a frying pan in his hand, I don't even know where he would have gotten one from, everyone was scurrying around, other then Jasper he was just watching and laughing. Then it stopped. I looked at Alice and she just shrugged her shoulders. I guess we will just have to wait; I did not seem to be a threat of any kind so I turned back my thoughts to Blanch.

I knew what happened next, her cold was not a cold but some unknown illness. Over the next few weeks she would grow weaker and weaker till she could no longer leave her bed. This is where I had told her stories about fair maidens of long ago. Maidens who were not afraid of what was to come, there were those who overcame death its self. These had brought her hope that she could maybe have gotten better. They had helped me as well knowing that she could over come. To bad fairytales and stories don't always come true.

BPOV

She told about her longing to go home.

"I was received back into my home and I thought it was like nothing would every have gone wrong again. But my cold got worse and worse till I could not get out of bed. I would puke and the room would spin. Food made me sick to my stomach me and nothing seemed to help the pain that was though out my body, my blood even seemed to hurt. The only thing that seemed to help with the pain was the stories that Edward would tell." Oooooooo so that was why he had said it was a habit he had told stories to her to ease her pain that it was the first thing he thought of doing.

"I can still remember the last one he was telling me. It was about a girl who was sought after by a dragon because she was beautiful. She had refused and so the dragon had valued to cause her pain till she changed her mind. I still don't know how it ends so you will have to tell me Edward." Edward laughed.

"We will see was I can remember."

"You can make it up for all I care, but I still need to have an ending to my story.

"Later we will see what I can whip up. I may be rusty. Please go on with the story."

"I will take what I can get. But ok, I was sure that I was going to die, so I lay there and waited, waited and waited, but I did not die even thought my body was on fire and never stopped hurting. One day though I feel into a dream and thought that I must have died. When I woke up thought I was in the middle of the woods and there where people all around me, beautiful people that I had never seen. They spoke as though they where from the Middle Ages and were clothed like that too. It was strange.

The other strange thing was that my belly was much bigger to say the least. I asked them who they were and where I was. None of them answered they only stared.

After a long time one of them spoke to me. "Where did you get it?"

I had no idea what they were talking about, and I told them so.

They asked me more questions that I did not know, till they asked if I had had any weird meetings. I told them about the strange man in the ally and they all looked shocked." I think she saw the look of confusion in our faces.

"The people of whom I am one as well are called Boo hags' in the south but are better known as fairies. They are not human nor are they vampire or werewolf. the way it began was that in the Middle Ages a group of men sought to have great power and to live forever, so they knew about the everlasting life of the vampires and they found a mix of other unnatural being and took a bit from each make a drink that would not kill the drinker but alter them. The drink is mostly that of vampire venom. So I am closer to you then anything else. Of course my people feel that they are better then your people because we are stronger and fear nothing. We are trained to rule over every thing that we can. We do not need to feed on food or blood. We need nothing, thought we like to just to do it sometimes. There are other ways to gain power ways they are not always the best things to do, many would say they were wicked, and they are most likely right.

"What is it that your people do? Had how does the venom not take over your whole body? And if you had not drank what ever it was they had made how did it affect you" Carlisle sounded like a inquisitive doctor.

"Well you see it's hard to explain first we take peoples breath, it does not sound scary but the breath that we take the breath of your soul. If one of we is to breath in too much of your air then lets say that the victims becomes like a living zombie, if you get what I am saying. It is worst then death itself." She paused and went on, " the second question is harder, and longer. If you don't mine a will postpone it." Carlisle nodded.

"Ok but the third I was just about to get to. Well you remember my meeting in the ally, as you knows there is always a chance that one can get pregnant, and that is just what happened."

I thought Edward was going to pass out, if he could have. His face grew cold and his body tensed. There was a gasp from everyone else in the room. Blanch stood there with and smiled a sweet sad little smile.

"So you're an uncle Edward." She tried to lighten the mood. Seeing that nothing was about to change she went on. "Anyway the baby mix Ganelan's blood and mine, therefore I became a fairy. I didn't want to but I did."

"WHAT! HOW? WHERE IS IT?" Edward was not so speechless any more.

Blanch drew in a deep breath, "well….."

"What the…."

JPOV

Emmet scratched the back of his head.

"What is it?" Rosalie asked. Looking shocked from the story and slightly displeased that he had interrupted the story.

"Something hit me in the back of the head. It was like a bug but bigger." He was thinking very hard about this, that much was clear. And his emotions told me as well.

"Well you know what they say about misquotes, they are the size of horses up here." I had to say it there was no stopping me.

"Jasper this is no time to joke." Emmet got up and went to the kitchen and pulled a frying pan out.

"Here we go…" I looked at Alice "What? I saw something like this happening. Didn't I, Edward." Edward nodded.

I looked over at Blanch who seemed happy not to be the center of attention. But she was trying to figure out what was happening. Then a small little pair of wings flew by and so did all since. Emmet, Rosalie, every one now that I thought about it was running, why I did not know. I could feel the fear and shock and I tried hard not to.

The little creature was flying around looking for a way out or too, I didn't know. It also seemed to sparkle, and Emmet followed. Up stairs down, over the couch under the table when we all heard something brake, and Emmet curse in pain. Blanch began to laugh as she ran up the stairs everyone else followed.

EMPOV

The room was a wreck. I was a wreck now that I thought about it. Whatever I had been chasing was not a bug but a little person, a very strong little person because she now had me on the ground and I could not get up. The rest of my family came running in the room and some gasped, and I heard someone laughing.

"Taylor!!! I am so glad you're here!" Blanch seemed to know what ever this was that had me on the ground. I got up and saw the little winged girl was now standing a bit taller then Alice. She shared many of the same looks as Blanch, as in the way her shin looked and stuff. She had Dark Brown almost black hair. "Is Emalee here?"

"Ya, I think she is outside." Taylor said with a high little voice.

"Well then let's go find her!" Blanch said with excitement.

All I could think was great another one!!

**So what did yall think??? Review please. I love it when yall do. If you have any ?s or ideas just PM me. Review. **


End file.
